This invention relates to a selvage forming device for a weaving loom, said device comprising a frame adapted to be connected to a heald of the weaving loom and adapted to guide one or more warp threads, at least two needles being mounted in said frame and extending substantially in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the fabric for guiding binding threads to be interlaced with said warp threads and the weft threads, said needles being adapted to reciprocate in the weft direction one in counterphase with respect to the other and in synchronism with the heald shaft movement.
Devices of this type are known e.g. from German patent 1,814,269 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,256 and British patent No. 794,515.
In the device according to the German patent each pair of co-operating guiding needles is constituted by a fork which is mounted for a rocking movement around a shaft extending between the fork legs perpendicular to the fabric. The frame comprises two hollow tube sections in which the drive shafts for the needle forks are journalled, said tube sections being connected by an intermediate piece provided with a guiding slot for the outer warp threads. A drawback of this known device is that the fibres or fluffs which are released or produced during the up and down movement of the warp and binding threads due to abrasion along the guiding surface tend to block the frame and thereby unfavourably affect the operation of the device.
The device according to the British patent No. 794,515 does not have this drawback. The latter, however, has the disadvantage that it takes a relatively large space, which -- as seen in the direction of the warp threads -- covers a plurality of healds.